


Kindness

by flickawhip



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Quote turned into fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindness

"You will never regret being kind..."

"I can second that, hello darling..."

Jean is smiling as she moves to greet Roz, neither one able to resist putting an arm around one another's waist, Roz smiling as she pulls Jean closer. 

"Kids, this is Jean..."

"Is she your wife?"

A tiny, doe-eyed blonde girl all but lisps the question and Roz smiles. 

"Not quite..."

"One day maybe."

"If we ever get the chance..."

"Jeannie... shhh."

Jean sighs and rolls her eyes, before nestling closer. 

"So be good and kind kids, and remember, don't go breaking the rules like Unkie Charlie said, okay?"

Roz is smiling even as the kids chorus okay back at her.


End file.
